helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Embarrassed
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info There seems to have no progress on the slum case, but Magda doesn't want to give up and she decides to find more information in the tavern! Objective Have an encounter in the tavern. Rewards EXP +82 800 Diamond +50 Sandy Gray x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from an unnamed admirer titled "An Admirer's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I don't know if it's my illusion... But your beautiful figure seems to have shown up less at the balls. Alas... It's my fault for being arrogant. I didn't take you seriously when my friends spoke of the new beauty of Finsel. But when I saw you for the first time at the Senate dinner last week... It was no exaggeration to say that I heard the sound of the spring wind caressing the cherry trees at that moment. Ah... I hope my words won't offend you. Because these poetic words are burning up my chest right now, making me want to speak up. I wish I could see you dancing often. -An admirer who looks forward to seeing you at the ball Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: ...Magda, your right hand is lax! Maid: (Holding the braids) Miss, I'm sorry! Magda: ...Ouch! Eliza: You remember what hurts you. And the finger on your left hand isn't straight... Maid: Yes! Madam! Magda: Ay, could you be a bit gentler? Eliza: ...Looks like I'll need to extend the training. Magda: Mom... I think I have practiced standing straight with a book on my top. Eliza: You almost tripped on your dress yesterday! If a lady trips on her dress during a dance, what do you think will happen?! That's horrible! And as for toasting, if you toast with a curled pinky finger, that is impolite to guests. And I thought you have proper manners and etiquettes. Now it looks like there is much to improve. Practice seriously. You represent the Ellenstein with your every word and every movement! Magda: .Got it... Eliza: Don't be so weak and defeated! Get your spirits up! You may not leave until I am satisfied with your standard! Magda: Mom! Story Chat 2 Magda: ...Finally finished. My shoulders are so sore, and my hands feel weak too. Mom's devilish training is as strict as ever. Civilian Man: Go away! You wench! Female Gambler: Let me in! Civilian Man: Blackglovess said, you're not allowed in the casino. Piss off! Don't bother me! Female Gambler: Let me in! I want to win money! Civilian Man: Want to win money? Hahahaha, do you have a single coin?! Quit dreaming. Scram it! Lawrence: ... Civilian Man: Well' I was wrong. She is your purse. Female Gambler: What are you doing here? Brought money?! Lawrence: You promised me that you wouldn't gamble again. Female Gambler: Don't let me gamble? Then what else should I do? Or maybe, I should go to that... Lawrence: No! Female Gambler: Then give me money, I want money! Lots and lots of money! I want to make a comeback! I will make this damned casino go bankrupt! Lawrence: I spent everything on saving you last time. I have no money. Female Gambler: Is that well-dressed girl your friend, who took out four bags of coins without any hesitation last time? She must be rich! I saw that the pendant she wore was Pigeon Blood! My god, Pigeon Blood! Since I was young-- gosh! Lawrence: If you dare to mention that again, in the Goddess's name I warn you, you will not get a cent from me! Female Gambler: Okay, okay! I'll say no more of it. The money! Where did you put the money? Lawrence: Hey! Give it back to me! Female Gambler: (Shaking Lawrence's purse) Only a few coins! You tricked me! Lawrence: You think I'm full of lies like you? I didn't lie to you, just give me some time. I'll give you a big lump of money. But you must remember what you have promised me... You have to leave here, forever. Female Gambler: Fine, fine! Whatever you say! Then I'll take these coins to buy some bread. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday! Lawrence: Didn't I already give you money for bread? You-- spent it on alcohol, didn't you? Female Gambler: He, hey, let go of me! What's wrong! I am allowed to do anything other than gambling! Lawrence: ...Unbelievable. Female Gambler: I don't want your pity. As long as I have money and booze, I can gamble! You said you'd get me money, so I'm waiting! Magda: (Lawrence left...) Female Gambler: Hehe, young lady! Magda: Suddenly show up!! Female Gambler: You are a friend of Laurence? Thanks for your rescue last time. Magda: You're welcome... Female Gambler: You saw that, right? I haven't eaten anything for two days. You are so kind. Can you spare some money for a nice old woman to buy some bread? I don't need much, just a little. Let me see your purse. Civilian Man: Hey! Hey! Don't be deceived! This woman asks anyone she meets for money, and she spends it on gambling and booze! Female Gambler: Jerk! Mind your own! I can do anything as I wish with my money! Watch your mouth! Civilian Man: The Goddess punishes the greedy. Many people disappeared from the slum recently. You'd better watch yourself! Female Gambler: Don't jinx it! You dare curse me! It's you who'd better watch out! Young lady, you're too kindhearted to see me starve to death, right? Come on! Out with your purse! Magda: ... Civilian Man: Young lady, I told you to stay away from such people! Sigh, your purse was taken! Magda: You've got the money, so tell me what your relationship with Lawrence is? Female Gambler: Umm... That's a long story. I'm going to go buy some bread now with this money, young lady. Hold your purse! Magda: (What on earth is her relationship with Lawrence, and why does Lawrence treat her like this...?) Story Chat 3 Magda: I'm back... Huh? What's this? Maid: Miss, it is Finsel Lady's Code and Princess Dress. Magda: Yes, of course I recognize this book... (I had to copy it so many times when I was little!) What I mean is, why is this book here...? I don't think these books have been brought to Finsel. Eliza: I had them brought over. Magda: Mom... Eliza: In order to be kept from indecent behaviors of the slum, you will copy ten pages of this book every day staring from tomorrow. Magda: But I've already copied... Eliza: Line six, Chapter Eight of the Lady's Code reads, 'What should you do if you return late due to unexpected circumstances?' Magda: Um... I remember... It was... (Doesn't ring a bell...) Eliza: I'm making you copy from this book so that you may memorize the lessons and experiences of your predecessors in order to make you into a true Noble Lady! If you can't meet my standards, then don't tell me how many times you've copied it! Based on the current situations, Magda, you need to strengthen your training in this regard. Magda: Yes, mom. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5